


Podfic - And the Rest is Rust and Stardust

by Professor_river_who



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s04e08 Silence in the Library, F/M, I guess this is technically an AU now?, Ignore the events of the Christmas special, Podfic length 30-35 mins, Podfic version of the fic written by HellnHighHeels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_river_who/pseuds/Professor_river_who
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic version of the wonderful fic by HellnHighHeels</p><p> </p><p>http://archiveofourown.org/works/3272858</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twist of Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HellNHighHeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellNHighHeels/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And the Rest is Rust and Stardust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272858) by [HellNHighHeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellNHighHeels/pseuds/HellNHighHeels). 



> The wonderful HellnHighHeels has given me her permission to make an audio version of her fic.
> 
> I read the first three chapters and fell in love with this fic, so much so that I quite embarrassingly begged her to let me make a podfic from it. 
> 
> Any and all credit for the story should go to HellnHighHeels. I highly recommend you go to the original story and let her know how wonderful she is. 
> 
> This is merely a reading of that story. I love audio books and there aren't nearly enough of them when it comes to this fandom so I thought I would give it go. So if like me you are stupidly busy most of the time but have to drive to work or do the washing up you can escape into this fic for 30 minutes or so.
> 
> This is my first podfic, so hopefully it will get better over time. 
> 
> Any comments on the audio aspect will be cherished. Links can be found below.

Please copy and paste the link below into a browser to download the file.

https://onedrive.live.com/redir?resid=20768609AD30D6C8!8856&authkey=!ADSpEFkBvA1iMPM&ithint=file%2cwav


	2. What you were then, I am today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues.

Chapter two is now up. You can also download or stream these via Podbean :)

http://audiofanfiction.podbean.com


End file.
